Eres mi estrella
by Ibu0w0
Summary: Una joven cambiara su forma de vida al hacerse pasar por su hermano gemelo…¿Podra la Karin vivir con esos hermosos "angeles" sin que se den cuenta de que es una chica?
1. Chapter 1

**Editado**

**Clasificación: AU y OOC **

_**Disclaimer: Nada de lo señalado en este fic es de mi propiedad si no de sus respectivos creadores. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

Chapter 1: Mentiras…

_Universidad Karakura_

El edificio era inmenso y sin contar los extensos jardines que poseía, a pesar de estar pleno comienzo de invierno las flores no se habían marchitado al contrario seguían tan vivas como en primavera. En algún lugar de ese enorme campus de universidad se encontraba cierta pelinegra paseando tranquilamente, mientras concentraba su mirada en el celular. Los últimos meses habían sido muy duros para ella, de la noche a la mañana descubrió que no solo tenía una hermana gemela sino también un hermano mellizo, siempre fueron trillizos. Le había costado asimilar toda la información, pero poco a poco fue aceptándolo, al contrario de su hermana que le tuvo un gran cariño desde el inicio.

Desde la entrada de la universidad la esperaban impacientes y preocupadas dos jóvenes muchachas, Yuzu Kurosaki, 20 años, esbelta, estatura promedio, cabello largo color castaño y ojos miel; su amiga Midori Tono , idéntica la anterior, solo que con rasgos faciales mas tímidos, cabello azul oscuro y ojos grises y vidriosos naturalmente.

— ¿Dónde estará Karin-chan?—pregunto Yuzu que se encontraba de pie junto a su amiga. Las dos venían vestidas casualmente y con morrales cada una.

—Supongo que corriendo—contesto Midori despreocupadamente.

—Mmm…Espero no haga nada innecesario—suspiro la castaña para luego dedicarse a mandar un mensaje de texto.

La joven seguía caminando ya sin su móvil y con las manos en los bolsillos, vestía con jeans negros, un impermeable de gabardina también del mismo color, botas estilo militar y con el cabello atado en una alta coleta. De repente suena la alerta de mensajes, saca el celular de su morral y lo lee:

_¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando en la entrada. _

_Recuerda que hoy iremos a ver los días en que sale nuestro vuelo ^^_

_Atte.: Yuzu._

—Cierto, lo había olvidado…—Se dijo para sí misma en voz baja, vio la hora y en su rostro se formó una clara mueca de horror. Unos minutos más y el lugar estaría abarrotado de personas, algo que detestaba; sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. ¿La razón? Pues simple, ese vuelo sería el primer paso para realizar su anhelado sueño de ser especialista en animales y el mejor lugar en donde estudiar la carrera era Roma.

Corría tan velozmente, como solo lo hacia ella: Karin Kurosaki, 20 años, cabellera azabache al igual que sus ojos, delgada y de estatura…digamos que promedio rosando la categoría de bajita.

Y se encontraba cerca de la entrada, agito los brazos y grito al ver que las otras jóvenes. — ¡Hey! ¡Esperen, también es mi vuelo!—Una vez llego a lado de las chicas, las saludo rápidamente mientras las tomaba de las manos y literalmente las arrastraba hasta el otro lado de la calle donde funcionaba una playa de estacionamiento. Casi al instante en el entraron ya se las veía salir en un automóvil negro, Karin conducía mientras que las otras dos estaban en los asientos de atrás rezando por sus vidas, ya que la azabache conducía muy rápido y haciendo maniobras bruscas.

Una vez que llegaron vieron los días y horarios muy emocionadas, a Yuzu se le ocurrió la idea de ir "festejar" a una… ¿Confitería? En realidad solo era otra excusa más para comer algo dulce y hablar de su banda de música favorita: A.N. JELL. Karin también le gustaba un poco pero solo su música al contrario su hermana y mejor amiga que adoraban todo lo que sea marca registrada de A.N. JELL.

Iban a ir las tres pero Karin les dijo que quería dar un paseo y luego las alcanzaba. Minutos después la azabache se encontraba caminando por una de las veredas del parque de la cuidad. Se dio cuenta de que una furgoneta la venia siguiendo así que apresuro al paso y doblo rápidamente en una esquina pensando que la había perdido de vista.

_En el auditorio principal de Tokio_

Más de 15 mil personas abarrotadas con sus pancartas, alas de ángel, y gritando de emoción…¿Porque?...pues nada más y nada menos que por la presentación del grupo más famoso no solo de Tokio sino de todo Japón, A.N JELL. Integrado por 3 apuestos chicos que hacían derretir hasta a las más tímidas chicas de allí. Ellos eran:

*Jinta el más joven de los 3, un chico pelirrojo y lleno de energía era el baterista del grupo

*El guitarrista de la banda, un chico rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, el más gentil y maduro de los integrantes.

*El chico que tenía la mayor popularidad de los 3 y no solo por su angelical voz sino por su extravagante físico y nada común cabellera blanca. Lo que lo diferenciaba de todos además era su gran ceño fruncido, y mirada turquesa hacia que las fans se derritieran cuando las miraba, su nombre Hitsugaya Toshiro. Nada más y menos que el vocalista principal y líder de la banda.

Los 3 en medio del escenario cantaban su nuevo single llamado "Promise" mientras que las fans llenas de emoción y euforia gritaban y cantaba sus canciones. Al termino del concierto los 3 chicos se dirigieron a su van donde aguardaba su representante Ukitake Joushiro.

— ¡Wow! estuvo fenomenal el concierto ¿no creen?— dijo emocionado Jinta mientras se situaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

—Sí, estuvo bien a excepción de cuando a Toshiro se le fue la voz y le salió un gallito. Aunque creo que las fans no se dieron cuenta de tu situación—Comento Yukio con picardía.

—Hitsugaya, el doctor te dijo que te cuidaras esa garganta, hubieras hecho playback para que no te lastimaras más—Comento Ukitake.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Se te fue la voz?—grito alarmado el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a Toshiro, que se sentaba en el asiento de enfrente de él.

—Ustedes saben muy que no me agrada la idea cantar en playback—gruño indignado al escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros.

— ¡Pues desde ahora harás eso! Prohibido las presentaciones en vivo — le ordeno el presidente seriamente.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que hare?...un cantante si no canta en vivo no es nada…—El albino comenzaba a irritarse.

—No te preocupes por eso, tu descansa que yo tengo la solución—dijo el presidente guiñándoles el ojo— ya tengo seleccionado quien será tu remplazo, muy pronto lo conocerán—

—Espero que sea alguien de nivel, porque sabes que no cualquiera puede cantar mis canciones— Toshiro hablo con de soberbia haciendo una mueca de inconformidad.

La van se dirigió a los estudios donde iban a grabar sus discografías y tenían los ensayos, allí conocerían al nuevo miembro.

_En Karakura…_

Sin que se diera cuenta al girar su rostro se encuentra con la misma furgoneta impidiéndole el paso. Del vehículo bajo un hombre rubio con sombrero a rayas.

—…. Kurosaki Karin, ¿Cierto? ¿Conoce a Kurosaki Hanatarou?—El rubio se acercó a ella.

— ¿Por qué pregunta?—contesto firme mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza, por precaución.

— ¿Lo conoce?— Saco una pequeña fotografía de su traje y comenzó a comparar al muchacho de la imagen con Karin—Wow, sí que son como dos gotas de agua, por cierto soy el manager de su hermano, Urahara Kisuke—En ese momento Karin se asustó.

— ¿Que tiene Hanatarou? ¿Le paso algo?—

—Pues le ha ocurrido algo grande, fue... Es el ¡Nuevo miembro de A.N JELL!—Se había emocionado demasiado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo logro? —

— ¡Si, su hermano fue escogido para ser uno más de ellos!—

— ¡Oh! pero… ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?—

—Pues Hanatarou ahora está un poco indispuesto y…—Poniéndose de rodillas el manager le suplico—por favor hágase pasar por Hanatarou para que firme el contrato ¿sí?—

— ¿Cómo?...Aunque seamos mellizos Hana-kun y yo somos muy diferentes, definitivamente no hare eso— Karin siguió su camino dejándolo solo al manager. Cuando este pudo salir de su estado de trance por el temor y culpa que sintió ante la rotunda negativa de pelinegra, vio que ella ya se encontraba a unas cuadras de allí. Así que comenzó correr desesperadamente.

—Espere señorita Kurosaki, ¡Espere!—Gritaba a sus espaldas el hombre— ¡Por favor! Solo ira a firmar el contrato. Solo eso y la dejare en paz ¡Por favooor! ¡Hágalo por Hana-kun!—

La joven se detuvo y suspiro resignada—mmm…Esta bien pero…. solo iré a firmar y ya ¿Ok?—

— ¡Por supuesto! Así que acompáñeme por favor—le dijo el rubio feliz de convencer a la Kurosaki. Mientras que lo seguía irritada y la vez le enviaba mensajes a Yuzu diciendo que se tardaría un tiempo.

En los estudios se encontraba una gran aglomeración de chicas con pancartas y posters de los A.N. JELL, aguardaban con emoción la llegada de sus ídolos. Karin y el manager también habían llegado a los estudios. —Bueno Kurosaki-dono, espéreme aquí en la entrada, voy a estacionar la furgoneta ¿Ok?—El manager dejo sola a la pelinegra en la entrada con todo el club de fans. Sin que se diera cuenta de repente se empezó a escuchar unos gritos y vio que se había detenido una van en la entrada, todas al verlo salieron corriendo dejando caer un poster, a lo que Karin salió detrás de ellas para dárselos. Venia gritándoles que se detuvieran pero en ese momento su mente se bloqueó al momento que del vehículo bajaban los 3 chicos y se dirigían hacia el estudio. Se quedó ensimismada _"¿Quiénes son ellos? Realmente parecen ángeles bajados del cielo…."_

En ese entonces había llegado Urahara que sorprendió al ver a la joven congelada ante la aparición del grupo.

— ¿Ellos eran A.N JELL?—

—Sí, pero vamos a que se cambie para que firme el contrato y…—

—Y me voy de aquí ¿verdad?—dijo Karin volteando a ver al manager seriamente.

— ¡Claro! En eso habíamos quedado, jeje—Respondió nervioso, le dio una bolsa y la acompaño al baño para que se vistiera. Después de unos minutos, Karin salió con una ropa muy muy diferente a la que llevaba anteriormente, realmente parecía un chico, con una pequeña peluca oculto su largo cabello, ahora vestía una chamarra de cuero, unos pantalones rotos y flojos y unos tenis de marca los cuales hacían verla como todo un rock star. Al llegar a la oficina, el presidente, que estaba con su asistente, se emocionó…— ¡Aquí estas! ¿Eh? Kurosaki Hanatarou ¿Leíste el contrato que te envié?—menciono Ukitake agarrando de los hombros a Karin.

—Claro, él ha estado muy emocionado al ser escogido para ser parte de A.N JELL ¿Verdad Hana-kun?—respondió el manager codeando a Karin, la joven sonrió nerviosamente.

—Bueno, entonces pasemos a la mesa para que firmes el contrato—

— ¿Qué esperas?...firma, firma—le apuraba el manager. Ella se apresuró a firmar nerviosa pero en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la oficina y entro el albino llamando la atención de los presentes.

— ¡Oh! Toshiro ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Mira él es Kurosaki Hanatarou, el nuevo miembro… ¿Dónde están Yukio y Jinta?—Hablo el presidente al ver acercarse al peli plateado, pero éste ignorándolo por completo se dirigió hacia la joven. Con altivez puso su rostro muy cerca de ella para observarla detenidamente.

—En serio ¿Eres tan bueno?—Se burló de la Kurosaki que lo miraba confundida—Antes de aceptarte como miembro tienes que demostrarme tu talento así que…—La tomo del brazo y jalo para llevársela de allí.

— ¡Hey! Hitsugaya espera, ¿Qué haces?—Un alarmado Kisuke salió detrás de ellos.

Toshiro la arrastro hasta el estudio donde ellos practicaban, ahí se encontraban los otros 2 miembros que se quedaron sorprendidos cuando el líder llegaba con un pequeño extraño. —Hitsugaya ¿Él es el nuevo miembro?—pregunto un curioso Jinta que se acercó a Karin—vaya creo que este tipo es muy bajito—comento cuando se media con "el", a lo que ella al notarlo muy cerca se alejó rápidamente pero se topó con unos ojos verdes que también la miraban curioso.

— ¿En serio cantas muy bien?—pregunto Yukio acercándose también al rostro de ella, Karin al sentir la presión de que la observaban también se alejó y quiso correr pero estaba acorralada por los tres. Toshiro agarro una hoja con una canción de ellos y se la dio.

— ¡Canta! Quiero ver que tan bueno eres…y si no…no me importa cuántos contratos firmes con el presidente, ¡Yo no te aceptare!, si no te gusta la canción canta lo que quieras—

— ¡Toshiro! ¡Hanataro! ¡Abran la puerta!—Gritaba el manager desde afuera del estudio. — ¡Hey, tu! Trae las llaves, si no podrá ocurrir un accidente— — ¡Ok!, si no quieres cantar—dijo el albino— olvídate de ser parte de…—pero fue interrumpido por un canto angelical…Karin estaba cantando una de las pocas canciones que se sabía. Al escucharla los tres integrantes se quedaron anonadados por su angelical voz. Al terminar, llego el asistente con las llaves y pudieron entrar el presidente y el manager—… ¿y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que escogí al indicado?—dijo el presidente satisfecho.

— ¡Wow! ¡Cantas asombroso! Hasta se me puso la piel de gallina, así que creo que eres bienvenido—Le dijo Jinta a la joven y salió despreocupadamente de ahí. Yukio lo siguió no sin antes acercarse a Karin para darle un pequeño apretón dándole a entender que también estaba de acuerdo. Toshiro no quería ni verlo, estaba sumamente molesto por haber sido ¿derrotado?...no, no, no iba a dejar tan fácil que ese "mocoso" fuera parte del grupo pero por ahora no haría nada, se dio la vuelta y se fue con los otros dos.

Minutos después Karin se encontraba en la cafetería del edificio junto con Urahara.

—Bueno, ya paso lo peor— comento el rubio mientras le pasaba un vaso de jugo a Karin.

—Sí…, por favor dígale a Hanataro que me vaya a visitar antes de que me vaya a Roma este fin de semana ¿sí?—

— ¿Eh? ¿A Roma? no, usted no puede irse, tiene que ser Hanataro un poco más—

— ¿Qué? Decir que tengo que ser mi hermano ¿Significa que tengo que cantar y bailar con ellos?—

—y vivir con ellos—Agrego nervioso—tiene que ser Hanatarou por un tiempo ¿sí?—

—Eso es ridículo—Contesto Karin.

—Pero Karin-dono, ¡Tiene que hacerlo! La presentación será en unos días y ¡Tiene que presentarse ahí!—

—y ¿Porque mi hermano no puede?, ¡Que lo haga el! Ni yo ni Yuzu lo haremos—le dijo Karin alterada.

—Eh mmm…lo que pasa es que… ¡Hanataro no puede abrir los ojos!... ¡buaaa! ¡Es mi culpa!—soltó llorando el manager—Yo le dije que se hiciera un retoque en su cejas y parpados para que se viera mejor pero, la operación salió mal… yo no quise que le pasara eso, y ahora está en EUA para otra intervención y...y…regresara en 1 mes, así que…—Poniéndose de rodillas— ¡Se lo imploro! Hágase pasar por Hana-kun ¡por 1 mes, nada más!—seguía rogándole a la pelinegra.

— ¡No!, ¡No puedo hacerlo!—La joven se marchó de allí.

—Espere, ¡Espere!—Pero ella se alejaba a toda prisa de ese lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Días después, en el aeropuerto los 3 A.N JELL se dirigían a Okinawa para una firma de autógrafos que tendrían antes de la presentación del nuevo miembro. Toshiro iba más irritado que nunca, porque toda la mañana sus compañeros estuvieron hablando del nuevo miembro, cosa que lo hacía enojar más que nada. — ¡Iremos a Okinawa! ¡Okinawa!.. Iremos a la playa, al antro y…ah,… no…pfff…tendremos que regresar para la presentación del nuevo ¿No es así Yukio-sempai?—se emocionó y desanimo el pelirrojo.

— ¡Así es!—se acercó a Jinta para hablarle en voz baja aunque en realidad lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que el albino escuchara su comentario.— Pero no menciones al nuevo miembro si no a Toshiro le dará un ataque y ¿Luego que vamos hacer?—una vez más con su tono de picardía.

—Iré por café, los veo en el avión—dijo el líder y se alejó de los dos, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—jajá, siempre hace lo mismo, hace creer que no escucha lo que no le conviene—se burló el rubio mientras sonreía.

En otro lado del aeropuerto Karin buscaba donde era la entrada para su vuelo a Roma.

—…uff…ay me perdí otra vez… ¿Porque rayos es tan grande?—estaba de mal humor, en eso sintió un golpe, había chocado contra alguien. — ¡Gomen!—se disculpó pero al ver con quien había chocado casi se va de espaldas, era el líder de la banda. Al reconocerlo salió corriendo de allí dejando caer su boleto y por equivocación agarrado el mp3 del chico que también había soltado.

—No se preocupe…ehm…—observa confundido como la joven se alejaba corriendo de el— ¡Espere! Dejo su boleto…—No sabía qué hacer, si irse y dejar el boleto ahí o buscar a la muchacha. Se decidió por buscarla así, miro a su alrededor pero parecía que se había ido de la zona. De un momento al otro estaba en el suelo y con peli naranja en la espalda, era Rangiku Matsumoto la actual pareja de padre Gin Ichimaru. La peli naranja sí que era irritable para el albino, siempre lo molestaba por cualquier cosa.

—¡Matsumoto! ¡Quítate, me estas aplastando! —

—Hola Toshiro-chan, Gin me mando a despedirte de su parte ya que él está muy atareado— explico alegremente aun sobre el ojiturquesa. Este solo la fulmino con la mirada, nerviosa la voluptuosa mujer se levantó y casi en el instante Toshiro se puso de pie mientras daba bocanadas de aire.

—Veo que ese boleto no es tuyo ¿Acaso es el de la joven de hace un rato?—

— ¿Me estabas espiando? Como sea, si creo que es de ella—Hablo despreocupadamente el albino.

—Oh…ya veo, sabes hace poco leí sobre el "karma", si haces una buena acción tendrás buena suerte y viceversa. Así que… ¡Vamos a buscarla y entregarle su boleto, así tendré buena suerte!—

Miles de venitas sobresaltaron de la frente de Toshiro que tenía un tic en el ojo— ¿TU tendrás buena suerte? …además ¿Cómo encontraremos a la chica si el aeropuerto está repleto de personas?—

—Claro…um... ¿Recuerdas alguna característica suya en especial?—

— ¿Cómo caraj…?—suspiro frustrado, tiene caso discutir con Matsumoto—…de hecho si, tenía unos ojos muy llamativos de un color negro profundo…—Pero no pudo terminar ya que la peli naranja lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa arrastrándolo por el lugar. —Perfecto, ahora buscarla y hacer una buena acción—dijo entusiasmada.

—Como sea pero ¡Suéltame! Puedo caminar por mi cuenta—

Y así siguieron por un tiempo…

Detrás de una puerta se encontraba Karin sumamente asustada, al parecer no la había reconocido así que intento tranquilizarse— ¿Qué hare? Si me lo vuelvo a topar y me ve bien ¡Se dará cuenta de quién soy!, no importa ya me iré a Roma y… ¿ah? ¿Qué?... ¡No puede ser! ¿Dónde está mi boleto?—se dijo al notar que el boleto no estaba en su mano. Volteó hacia donde estaba el chico y vio con espanto lo que tenía en su mano… ¡era el boleto!..

—…y esto ¿Qué es?—se preguntó al ver lo que traía en su mano—Debe de ser del líder de la banda—Era un mp3 y tenia las iniciales de H.T — ¡Mi vuelo saldrá pronto!... ¿Qué voy hacer?—

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITADO**

_**Disclaimer:**__**Nada de lo señalado en este fic es de mi propiedad si no de sus respectivos creadores. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

Chapter 2:

— ¡Mi vuelo saldrá pronto!... ¿Qué hare?—Karin se encontraba verdaderamente agobiada. Mientras que por otro lado… el albino comenzaba a hartarse y la pelinaranja aún no se rendían, cuando el celular de Toshiro sonó.

—Toshiro, ¿Dónde estás?—le pregunto Yukio que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

—El infierno… Estoy buscando a una chica que dejo caer su boleto pero no la encuentro—

— ¿Una chica? Sera difícil encontrarla entre toda la gente ¿Alguna característica en especial? —Comento Jinta ya que estaban en conferencia por el celular.

_Después de que Toshiro y Matsumoto les explicaran ~_

—Ok, entonces te ayudaremos a buscarla—Hablo Yukio para luego colgar.

La pelinegra estaba dispuesta a recuperar el boleto, pero no tenía que ser descubierta, así que empezó a caminar para ver si lograba acercarse al ojiturquesa. Cuando vio que muy cerca se encontraba otro miembro de la banda, era Yukio y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella, así que también salió corriendo de ahí.

— ¿Eh? Es muy parecida… espere, ¡Espere!—Le grito el rubio al ver que la chica se alejaba rápidamente, pero le hizo caso omiso y la perdió de vista.

—Uff…Por poco y me descubre él también…—Se decía Karin aliviada, pero justo en ese momento escucho un ruido y vio que había gente tomándole fotos a cierto pelirrojo que sonreía feliz— ¡Oh, no!—dijo la pelinegra asustada.

Jinta iba también en busca de la joven pero no podía pasar desapercibido ante la gente así que encantado dejaba que le tomaran fotos. Vio a lo lejos que la chica se encontraba ahí.

— ¡Oh! Es una chica muy parecida… ¿Será esa la que busca Toshiro-sempai?—Se preguntaba el pelirrojo— ¡Hey, espera!—le grito Jinta a lo que ella volvió a salir disparada de ahí como si su vida dependiera de eso, y es que si dependía de eso…Estaba realmente asustada por que la fueran a reconocer así que se escondió de los tres... Pero sin obtener su boleto.

_**Con Toshiro…**_

— ¡atch! ¡Qué fastidio!—Se decía Toshiro, para luego volver a marcar a sus compañeros.

— ¿Encontraron algo?—les pregunto impaciente.

—No, aun nada—Contesto Yukio.

—Ni yo—Añadió, Jinta.

—Creo se la trago la tierra, ya busque por todo el aeropuerto y no la encuentro—Decía un fastidiado albino.

_**Con Karin…**_

— ¡No! ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare?— Karin estaba al borde de la histeria mientras escondida en un local atrás del ojiturquesa—Mi vuelo está por salir…. ¡oh! ¡Ya sé!—

Al ver que el albino estaba distraído hablando por celular y el boleto lo traía en su mano se le ocurrió una idea…

"_Saldré corriendo y sin que me note le quitare el boleto de sus manos, y ¡Así no sabrá quién se lo quito! ¡Sí! Eso hare"_

Se abrocho bien las agujetas de los zapatos, acomodo su bolso, y justo en el momento que iba a salir corriendo vio que los otros miembros junto con una mujer de cabello anaranjado se acercaban al líder. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió otra vez a su escondite.

— ¿Entonces no la encontraste?—le pregunto Yukio.

—Ya debió de haber perdido el vuelo ¿no?—dijo Jinta al ver el boleto de avión.

—Tendré mala suerte— Rangiku se deprimió.

—Si el vuelo acaba de salir, y el nuestro no tarda así que hay que irnos—ordeno Toshiro y los tres se alejaron de ahí, no sin antes despedirse de pelinaranja.

Una Karin muy deprimida se encontraba en una de las banca del aeropuerto, habían pasado dos horas desde que su vuelo a Roma se había ido, así que ya no había nada que hacer. Vio que todavía traía en su mano el mp3 del chico, saco sus audífonos para ver que música traía y se puso escuchar atentamente.

—Esa es la voz de Toshiro—se dijo al escuchar el primer verso de la letra—es muy bonita esta canción—Quedo embelesada por la melodía.

Al escuchar no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido anteriormente.

_**~Flash back~**_

Horas antes en el aeropuerto…

— ¡Señorita! Por favor no se vaya—suplicaba el manager que la había perseguido hasta el aeropuerto.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, mi vocación es ser bióloga y en Roma lo lograre serlo—contesto decidida.

— ¡Pero por favor, piense en su hermano!... ¿Sabe porque Hana-kun quería ser famoso?...para encontrar a su madre—insistió seriamente el manager—Él estaba decidido a hacerse famoso para saber quién es su madre…era su mayor sueño—Karin al escucharlo se sorprendió, desde hace mucho tiempo que no oía eso. Cuando eran pequeños Yuzu y ella eran burla de los demás niños por ser huérfanos, y ella siempre estuvo muy decidida de que algún día encontraría a su madre. De igual manera le había sucedido a Hanataro que prometió ser famoso para también encontrarla. Los tres siempre estuvieron solos, el joven fue separa do al nacer de sus hermanas y entregado a otra pareja la cual lo daría en adopción, se crio toda su vida en un orfanato. Mientras que ellas dos afrontaban la dura realidad de que su padre había muerto y su madre abandonado, o por lo menos eso le habían dicho.

_**~Fin del flash back~**_

—Está bien, por encontrar a mi madre….seré Kurosaki Hanatarou una vez más—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había todo un ejército de periodistas, conductores, cámaras y micrófonos en la compañía Gotei 13 y todo porque era la presentación del nuevo miembro de A.N. JELL. El presidente Ukitake estaba ansioso por empezar así que decidido tomo el micrófono para presentarse.

— ¡Buenas noches a todos! Gracias por venir…hoy es un día especial porque un nuevo miembro se nos une a esta gran familia, pero primero permítanme presentarles a los ¡A.N. JELL!—

En ese momento bajaron de una escalera los tres chicos vestidos de blanco, parecían ángeles bajados del cielo, traían trajes únicos y fueron recibidos por millares de flashes provenientes de las cámaras. Se dirigieron a donde estaba el presidente para tomar su lugar en la mesa principal.

Dentro de los camerinos Karin estaba decidida cambiándose para ser su hermano, se había cortado su hermosa cabellera para dejársela en el look que Hanataro usaba. Al verse en el espejo pensó en ya no podía ocultarle la vedad a Yuzu, solo esperaba que la castaña estuviese de acuerdo con que ella se haga pasar por Hanataro.

— ¡Ahora sí! El momento que todos estaban esperando….el nuevo miembro de A.N. JELL… ¡Kurosaki Hanatarou!—Ukitake grito emocionado a la vez que señalaba una gran puerta, los periodistas y reporteros se pusieron enfrente para tener la mejor toma, pero de allí no salió nadie…la puerta ni siquiera se abrió. Confusión. Era la palabra indicada para describir la situación.

—ejem ejem….el nuevo miembro de A.N. JELL… ¡Kurosaki Hanatarou!—repitió fuertemente el hombre de extenso cabello blanco.

Los demás miembros voltearon a ver curiosos si saldría Hanataro….En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y de ahí salió el nuevo integrante, hermoso al igual que sus compañeros con un traje blanco que lo hacían ver inocente y puro. También lo recibieron con flashes y aplausos, mientras que "Hanataro" se fue a sentar a lado de sus compañeros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En un hotel se encontraba cierta mujer de edad madura, ojos azulados y cabellera dorada, estaba viendo el programa de la presentación de ….

—Veo que has crecido muy bien—se decía al ver a los miembros del famoso grupo y tomaba más de la bebida alcohólica que tenía a mano.

La conferencia de prensa había acabado así que los miembros de la banda y el staff estaban en un centro nocturno muy lujoso celebrando el éxito de la presentación. Karin se encontraba en un rincón con el manager y otra mujer que era la estilista y coordinadora de la banda.

—Mira Karin-chan ella es Rukia Kuchiki, la coordinadora del grupo, ella nos va ayudar a que los demás no descubran tu verdadera identidad—

— ¡Oh! Tienes la piel muy suave…y tendré que hacer un esfuerzo ¡Me encantan los desafíos!— Decía al ver que la pelinegra no era del todo plana. —Ok, les ayudare…pero si los atrapan ni me mencionen en esto, ¡O si no estás muerto Kisuke!— Con voz intimidante hacia el manager.

—Jeje, ok ok, pero no te enojes—nervioso, trato de calmarla.

—Bueno, entonces vos quédate tranquila que nosotros te cuidaremos—le dijo animosamente el manager a la chica. Ella solo se limitó a contestar con un "Si", sabía que ellos la protegerían pero… ¿Realmente iba a salir de esta sin que se enteren? Eso estará por verse.

Las horas pasaban en el antro y todos se estaban divirtiendo bailando, y/o tomando…

Karin había tomado ya varias copas de champagne y se sentía mareada por eso, nunca había tomado ni una gota de alcohol en su vida. Se dispuso a buscar el baño pero entre que todo le daba vueltas no sabía si entrar al baño de los chicos o de las chicas….Jinta se encontraba cerca de ahí y se dio cuenta del estado de su nuevo compañero, así que decidió seguirlo para ver si no cometía ningún accidente. Cuando vio que iba a entrar al baño de las chicas, se apresuró y lo jalo alterado.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—Le dijo el pelirrojo a una mareada Karin.

— ¿Eh?, pues quiero ir al baño… ¿hay problema con eso?—Contesto sin saber exactamente con quien estaba tratando.

—Si quieres ir al baño tienes que ir al de arriba ¡Porque ese es el de mujeres!, pensándolo bien haz lo que quieras—Alterado el pelirrojo se alejó dejándola aun confundida

—¿eh?, tengo calor—se dijo tratando de quitarse la chaqueta que traía puesta pero, de repente sintió que alguien la tocaba de la espalda, asustada voltio a ver quién era y se dio cuenta que su compañero, Yukio, lo miraba divertido.

— ¿Que estás haciendo Hanataro-kun?— le pregunto curioso al darse cuenta del estado del chico.

—Tenía calor y…—

— ¿Calor? Pues quítate entonces esto—le dijo Yukio acercándose a ella y tratando de quitarle la corbata que traía, al sentir la cercanía del chico Karin se alejó de él asustada a lo que el rubio se sorprendió.

—No, está bien así, mejor iré al balcón a tomar aire fresco jejeje, con permiso—y se alejó de ahí dejando lo solo. —ufff, no puedo dejar que se acerquen así, si no se darán cuenta—

Al llegar al balcón sintió la cálida brisa de la noche y caminando torpemente se acercó al barandal, sin darse cuenta que no era la única persona allí, cierto albino estaba en un rincón mirando el cielo estrellado de la ciudad. La pelinegra se subió torpemente a una banquita que estaba ahí y vio con tranquilidad el cielo que caía sobre la ciudad de Tokio.

— ¡Aah! Así que el cielo de la ciudad es así—se decía Karin alzando la voz, Toshiro escucho una voz y volteo a ver quién perturbaba su soledad, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba junto con el nuevo miembro.

"_La persona a la menos quería ver en este momento"_

Pensó fastidiado el chico, en ese momento vio que Kurosaki se movía torpemente y podía caer así que se apresuró para tratar de bajarlo de ahí.

— ¡Hey tú! Es peligroso, bájate de ahí—le casi ordeno Toshiro irritado, no podía creer que ahora tenía que actuar como niñero de un mocoso.

— ¿Ah? ¡Ohh! ¡Eres tu Toshiro!—dijo animadamente Karin al bajarse de la banquita — ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Creo que es mejor que… Wuaaaaaa—Karin apenas alcanzo a ver como caía. Había pisado en falso lo que provoco que perdiera aún más el equilibrio.

—Uff, Arigato, Hitsugaya Toshiro-san—le dijo felizmente Karin pero al ver la cara de él se le borro la sonrisa. Toshiro estaba sumamente irritado y fastidiado al estar en compañía de ese mocoso y estando en esa situación.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Los estábamos buscando—les dijo Jinta acercándose a ellos con Yukio siguiéndole el paso.

—Yo estaba tranquilamente aquí hasta que llego este mocoso y… ¿eh? ¿Dónde rayos se metió?—dijo el albino al ver que ya no se encontraba a su lado.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Puede caerse!—grito Jinta al ver que el chico se había subido nuevamente a la banquita alzando sus manos al cielo y haciendo movimientos torpes. Era obvio que podía caer en cualquier momento, y como lo predijeron al mover su pie, Karin sintió que ya no tenía suelo debajo y resbalo…los 3 chicos salieron disparados hacia ella para poder atraparla…Karin solo sintió que caía en algo duro y para luego desmayarse.

_~~~En la mañana~~~_

La pelinegra abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y vio que para nada se encontraba en su dormitorio, sino en un lugar muy diferente, volteo a su izquierda y lo que vio el dejo paralizada…A su lado estaba el pelirrojo sin camisa y profundamente dormido. En un dos por tres se levantó sobresaltada y vio que no era el único dormido ahí, del otro lado se encontraba Yukio en camiseta y enfrente estaba el líder también en ropa interior (de arriba) todos en los brazos de Morfeo. Karin al verse rodeada de los chicos salió disparada de ahí.

— ¿Que paso? ¿Cuando volvimos? —Se decía la pelinegra desconcertada—Veo que no pasó nada malo….ahora que recuerdo…. ¿Me caí?...pero…—sintió que algo le ardía en su labio, tomo un pequeño espejo que estaba en el baño y noto que tenía el labio partido.

—Maldición, ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?—trataba de recordar de la noche anterior y de repente se le vino a la mente una escena donde ella caía de la banca en la azotea y sus 3 nuevos compañeros salían corriendo para atraparla…— ¡NO! He chocado contra alguien….pero…. ¿Con quién?— estaba asustada al por mayor— ¡No lo recuerdo! ¿Ahora que hare?—Se despeinaba con las manos tratando de recordar.

Se dirigió a una banca que estaba en la terraza de la casa, y comenzó pensar aun con el corazón acelerado—Calma Karin, calma, tal vez esto no sea real—se decía seriamente y cerrando los ojos en un intento por tranquilizarse.

— ¿Estas bien?—escucho una voz que le hablaba.

—Sí, todo está bien—respondió calmadamente aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Y… ¿Tus labios están bien?—volvió a preguntarle la voz.

—Sí, mis labios están…¿eh?—Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que Jinta se encontraba muy cerca de su cara viéndola fijamente mientras comía una naranja, al verlo tan cerca pudo observar sus labios y eso la hizo tragar saliva porque recordó que tal vez pudo haber chocado con él. Rápidamente se separó de él y trato de calmarse.

—Ayer me caí ¿Verdad?—pregunto firme.

— ¡Y todavía preguntas mocoso! Hiciste un desastre ayer. Lo bueno es que pudimos salir ilesos—decía el pelirrojo haciendo muecas.

— ¡Ok, ok! No quise hacer eso y mucho menos caer encima de ti y chocar…bueno. Tú sabes…—Al principio se molestó por el tonito que utilizaba Jinta pero luego recordó que los mas probable es que si haya provocado un desastre anoche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que chocaste conmigo?—le dijo alterado Jinta— ¡Jaja! Sí que estabas ebrio anoche—

— ¿¡Que!? Entonces… ¿Contra quién fue?—le pregunto Karin confundida.

— ¡Pues con sempai! Así que ve rápido y discúlpate, a ver si obtienes su perdón—le dijo agarrándola de los cachetes.

—auch auch ¡Eso duele! Idiota—la pelinegra rápidamente se quitó de ahí dejando al pelirrojo perplejo.

— ¿Cómo es que ese chaval tiene la piel tan…suavecita?... ¡Dios! me dio escalofríos, sí que es raro ese mocoso—Se decía el pelirrojo quedándose solo en la terraza.

En la cocina se encontraba Yukio preparando tranquilamente el té cuando logro divisar a cierto compañero que quería escabullirse —Ven, siéntate— le invito sin mirarlo.

Karin vacilo por un momento, pensó que el rubio no la había visto pero, se dio cuenta que había fallado, le hablaba a ella, no había nadie más en la cocina.

—Ven, tomate esta infusión, te ayudara en el estómago, bebiste mucho ayer y supongo que te traerá consecuencias— Yukio le acerco una taza y la pelinegra se sentó. Al ver al rubio sentarse con ella y también tomando su taza de té, recordó la escena de su caída.

"_¿Sera que fue ahí…" _Refiriéndose a los labios de su compañero_, "donde choque?"_

—Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, la verdad pensé que había caí—

— ¿Que estás haciendo?—la interrumpió Jinta que acaba de entrar al comedor.

—Lo que me dijiste, disculpándome con él, pero tú me interrumpiste—contesto Karin seriamente y mandándole una mirada asesina.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡No fue a Yukio- sempai!—

—Sí, no fue a mí, le caíste a Hitsugaya —Yukio aclaro divertido. —De hecho fue un shock para él, aterrador en mejores palabras y término desmayándose —

—Así es, ahora ve y discúlpate con Toshiro- sempai—el pelirrojo señalo las escaleras para que Karin fuera a disculparse.

—Está bien iré a su habitación y me disculpare—La pelinegra estaba más que irritada, sabía que de los 3 el más especial era el líder y tuvo la mala suerte de ser precisamente él con quien chocara.

—Esperemos que te perdone porque conociendo el carácter de Toshiro…..no creo que sea tan fácil, ¡Pero tu esfuérzate!—el ojiesmeralda trato de animarla. Ella solo sonrió como pudo y se dirigió a la habitación del albino.

Mientras tanto, Toshiro se encontraba en su habitación hecho un desastre, todo despeinado, con el labio roto del día anterior.

— No puedo creer que me encuentre en este estado—gritaba el albino más que irritado, estaba sumamente enojado por haberse encontrado en aquella situación—Así no puedo pensar con claridad, primero tengo que darme una buena ducha para calmarme —con decisión busco su toalla para meterse a bañar, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y el no queriendo abrir pregunto quién era.

—Soy yo, ¿Puedo pasar?—contesto Karin apareciendo detrás de la puerta con una pequeña bandeja.

— ¡Tu!, ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! Eres la última persona que quería ver en este momento Así que ¡Solo lárgate!—le grito Toshiro.

—No hay necesidad de gritarme, solo quería disculparme— dijo la pelinegra.

— ¿Disculparte? ¡Ja! No acepto tus disculpas. En el estado en el que me encuentro no puedo pensar con claridad así que mejor vete—contesto el albino tratando de contener su ira hacia el pequeño miembro.

—Pero, escúcheme yo…—pero él volvió a interrumpir.

— ¿Que no entiendes? No quiero tus disculpas, simplemente sé cuándo una cosa me desagrada desde un inicio y tú eres una de esas cosas. Así que ni pienses que aceptare tus disculpas. Hazme el favor de apartarte de mí vista—dijo fuertemente el albino haciendo que Karin se irritara aún más. Nunca pensó que le estuviera pasando esto a ella, se quedó en la puerta aun con la charolita mientras que el líder se dirigía al baño esperando que aquel intruso se fuera.

—mmmm….creo que fui muy duro al hablarle así…pero él tiene la culpa Le dije que se fuera porque no pensaba con claridad así…ni modo—se dijo el ojiturquesa comenzando a asearse.

—Que testarudo….tal vez si le dejo esto…—señalando la charolita que traía—pueda pensarlo un poco más en aceptarme—se dijo a si misma tratando de echarse ánimos. — Quisiera dejarle esto aquí, es un té y unas velas aromáticas, ¿Puedo dejárselo aquí?—pregunto la pelinegra.

Toshiro se encontraba dentro del baño y solo alcanzo a escuchar un pequeño ruido— ¿Sigues ahí?—Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, no le tomo importancia y se dispuso a relajarse tomando su tan deseada ducha. Ella tampoco escucho nada y pensó que tal vez no estaba tan mal el dejar su detalle en el escritorio, pero al tratar de ponerlo ahí, la vela tiro un poco de cera en el piso, rápidamente puso la bandeja en el suelo y trato de limpiar con el dedo. Al estar la cera caliente se quemó y su reacción fue de irse hacia tras al sentirlo caliente pero no se dio cuenta que atrás de ella se encontraba una repisa con muchos cds y dvds. Este al chocar con ella se le vino encima y tiro todas las cosas que había, junto con el control del aire que se encontraba cerca de ahí e hizo que todas hojas en el escritorio salieran volando, Karin quedo paralizada en medio de todo ese desastre. Sabiendo que el líder odiaba el desorden y si veía el estado de su habitación, no solo le gritaría sino que la enterraría viva y eso no era nada bueno.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora qué hago?—dijo la pelinegra viendo que eso podría ser peor de lo que esperaba. El albino había salido del baño y la miraba con una cara que expresaba una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad.

— ¿Acabas…de…destruir mi habitación?—decía tratando de que eso hubiera sido una alucinación suya.

—Es que… jeje… fue un accidente — Karin no sabía que era lo que iba a ocurrir lo único que sabía es que no saldría viva de esa habitación.

— ¿Estas consiente de lo que acabas de hacer mocoso?—dijo Toshiro con tono amenazantemente. Suspiro tratando de contenerse para no golpear al chiquillo que estaba enfrente de suyo. — ¿Sabes qué? mejor me largo de aquí, no conviviré con alguien que lo único que sabe hacer son desastres—Y con esto se marchó del lugar hecho una furia.

— ¡Espera! ¡No es lo piensas!— Era inútil, el albino en verdad se había molestado.

Si, lo sé puede que haya algo de OOC. Se aceptan amenazas, golpes, mordidas, tomatazos, flores (la opción menos probable XD), etc. Aunque en especial reviews ^_^

En fin, un saludo y buenas noches, tardes, días, mañanas o en el momento que lean \ (^.^)

Cambio y fuera~~


End file.
